


Burn

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is like a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Fraser and Ray walked into Ray's the apartment. Ray was practically vibrating with energy. Ray was in a bad mood, he had been reprimanded by Lieutenant Welsh, and Fraser didn't know how to help him. Sometime he wished he was more like Ray Vecchio; Ray Vecchio always knew how to deal with people.

He tried to put his hand on Ray's shoulder, but Ray just shook it off.

Ray went over to a wall and hit it, his fist made a thud sound as it the wall.

Ray pulled his hand back and held it. He hissed as he held his hand.

'Ow. Ow. Ow!' Ray exclaimed. 

Fraser rushed over to him and took Ray's hand in his own. None of the bones appeared to be broken, but a thin line of blood was welling up on the skin. Suddenly, Fraser had the urge to kiss Ray's slender fingers.

He felt his cheeks heat up. Even though they had spent years together he had never had the desire to kiss Ray Vecchio's fingers. He didn't know what to do so he stood in the middle of Ray's apartment and held his hand.

'You okay there, Benton-buddy?' Ray asked as he pulled his hand away.

Fraser looked up and saw concern on Ray's face. 'I'm fine. May I use your bathroom?'

'Sure. Sure. Knock yourself out.'

Fraser went into Ray's bathroom and turned on a light. Several dirty towels were strewn all over the small room. He went over to the sink and turned on the water. Once it ran cold he splashed water on his face. The cold water was bracing and helped to clear his head.

He picked up one of the less dirty towels and rubbed it against his skin. The fabric was rough and he had to stop himself from breathing in Ray's scent. Now that he thought about kissing Ray's fingers he couldn't stop thinking about kissing Ray's lips. It was like a small ember that had turned into an inferno. 

He sat the towel down and looked at himself in the cracked mirror. He thought about Victoria of all people. 

She had been beautiful and dangerous like a snow storm. When he thought about her she reminded him of darkness and snow. 

Maybe it was because their first case involved a performance arsonist, but Ray Kowalski on the other hand reminded him of light and fire. 

When he had given in to his feelings for Victoria the darkness had threatened to consume him, but with Ray there was no darkness in him. Even though he knew Ray was light he still didn't know how to tell Ray. As far as he knew Ray had no homosexual leanings and mentioning it might ruin there partnership.

He didn't think he could stand to lose Ray as a friend. Both Rays friendships had helped Fraser survive Chicago and he couldn't lose Ray Vecchio and well as Ray Kowalski.

He had come to a decision.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw that Ray and Dief were sitting on the couch. Dief's head was on Ray's lap and his fingers were combing through Dief's fur. Dief's tail was wagging back and forth.

Fraser gazed at Ray's moving fingers and couldn't help but imagine what they would feel like against his skin.

'You okay?' Ray asked when he saw Fraser.

Fraser looked up at Ray. 'I'm fine.'

Ray grinned and Fraser's breathed caught. 'Great. Great. Greatness. You want me to order a pizza or something?'

Fraser's tongue came out to wet his lips. He wanted to sit down next to Ray and pretend like nothing had changed, but he knew that everything had changed. He had always been a horrible lier. 

'I think I should go home. I'm not feeling like myself.' It wasn't a lie, he was feeling like someone infatuated with his partner and friend.

Ray's eyes went wide. 'You gonna get sick or something? You wanna stay here?'

'Thank you kindly for the offer, but I think I should just go back to the consulate.'

Dief jumped off the couch and came up to Fraser. He whimpered. Ray wasn't the only one worried. 

Fraser and Dief walked out of the apartment. 

Dief barked.

'I'm fine. I just don't feel like myself today.'

Dief barked again. He wanted to know how someone could not feel like them-self when they were always the same person.

'I don't know. I just don't.'

Once they were outside of the apartment, Fraser breathed the stale Chicago air, a combination of gasoline and concrete. Before he had gone to Chicago he had never noticed that concrete had a scent, but it did. It smelled like rocks that had baked in the sun.

Once back at the consulate he pulled off his uniform and stood in the middle of his office/bedroom and looked around. The room was full of boxes stacked one on top of the other. It certainly wasn't a home, but than his only home was Canada. 

He wondered what it would be like to be in Ray's bedroom. He could almost picture Ray sleepy and warm.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Dief barking.

'Thank you. I think I will take the bed tonight.'

He moved over to his bed and laid down on his back. Dief jumped on the bed and laid next to Fraser. Fraser ran his fingers through Dief's soft fur. 

The next day, he kept thinking about Ray. Over breakfast, he pictured the way Ray's eyes would light up when he laughed.

As he was putting his uniform on he thought about Ray's golden hair.

Once at the police station he made his way to Ray's desk. The station was abuzz with activity. People moved about and the din was overwhelming. 

He stopped by Frannie's desk when he saw a large bouquet of yellow flowers sitting on her desk. There scent was sweet.

'Those are very nice,' he said to Frannie.

'I know! Rennie got them for and it's not even my birthday.'

'Ah yes. May I ask you a question?'

'Sure.'

Fraser pulled on his collar. He needed some advice about Ray, but he was still nervous saying anything. He didn't want to reveal too much.

'How do you deal with infatuation?'

Frannie's eyes went wide and she clapped her hands together. 'Oh, Fraser. I've been waiting for years to hear you say that, but I'm with Rennie now. Sorry.'

'Oh, dear. I apologise, but I wasn't talking about you.'

Frannie looked slightly disappointed. 'Oh, well no matter who it is, I've always thought that you should go after what you want.'

'Ah, I see. Thank you kindly.'

Fraser went over to Ray's desk and sat down. He had a lot to think about. He should tell Ray how he felt, but that didn't lessen his worries. He wasn't worried about being consumed by passion as when he had been with Victoria, he was more worried about Ray not returning his feelings and their partnership being damaged.

'You okay,' Ray said as he came up to Fraser.

Fraser looked up at Ray. 'I'm fine.'

'Greatness. Let's get going.'

Fraser stood up and they walked out of the police station. As they walked he couldn't help but notice how close they walked next to each other.

The rest of the day moved quickly. They solved a case and Fraser helped Ray with his paperwork. Even though they had been busy Fraser couldn't stop thinking about Ray.

That night they sat on Ray's couch. Fraser let the sounds of the baseball game on t.v. wash over him. Frannie's advice was ringing though his he head.

With much effort, Fraser turned to look at Ray and steeled himself of the confession he was about to make.

'Ray. There is something I have to tell you.'

Ray sat his beer down on his coffee table. 'Sure. Nothing bad I hope.'

'Hopefully not. I... I like you.'

Ray grinned. 'I like you too, buddy.' 

Fraser sighed. Of course Ray would think they were talking about friendship. 'That's not what I meant. I mean I have feelings for you. Strong feelings in fact.'

Ray eyes went comically wide. 'Strong feelings? Really?!'

Then Ray smirked. 'That's cool. No one can resist the old Kowalski charm.'

'It's doesn't bother you?' Fraser said. Ray seemed to be taking it well.

'Nah. I have strong feelings too, but didn't know how to tell you. Can I kiss you?'

Fraser smiled as he leaned it and brushed Ray's lip with his own. If Ray was like fire Fraser wouldn't mind getting burned.


End file.
